Shotgun
by nlcaelum
Summary: Two blondes on a sleeper train - no, it's not a lemon, I promise. Two lonely souls headed for Quebec. Shotgun Blond from FFVSXIII and Aya from Parasite Eve. Fluff. Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights belong to respective owners.


_**Shotgun**_

_Pairing: Aya Brea + Alric Baer [the shotgun blonde]_

By NLCaelum

Background: Well, I was looking at both _The Third Birthday _and _FF Versus'_ trailer. And I was like – shotgun guy and Aya were really similar!

And I was wondering what could have happened if they got together… and this is what I could come out with.

Setting: On a sleeper train. From NY. Going in the direction of Montreal. Imagine it's the late-night version of the Adirondack. After all, Lammybug DID mention that NYC and Shinjuku do look similar – and that was my inspiration (1). The other? A ride on a sleeper train from Sapporo to Osaka – inspiration (2).

Oh and yeah, italics are either speech or thought. I'm sure my readers are smart enough to tell from context.

**At NY Penn Station…**

_The Adirondack departs from Track 21 in 10 minutes. All passengers are reminded to board the Adirondack now. I repeat…_

Aya had but just recently resigned from the NYPD, and by dint of luck – or maybe pure favoritism, was lucky to be able to keep her shotgun – and in New York, having a gun is pretty rare – she'd never expect anyone else to have a gun… random thoughts, must be the "withdrawal symptoms" of resigning from such a high-adrenaline job .

And so, tossing her duffel bag onto the bed of the compartment room with two beds – the only one left in the whole train when she bought the ticket–_oh man, what luck. Now who I'd get partnered up with. Hope it's not some whiner like, um – what's his damn name again? – Oh it's HOPE. HOPE ESTHEIM. Even sounds like a girl._

Thus, she picks up the in-room phone to order room service – two cans of beer. Just to settle those overexcited nerves of hers.

A sound from right outside the door.

_Ms. Brea, your beer._

_Thanks._

**Back in the room…**

Just like being in a mile's radius of Justin Bieber's concert, it leaves an indelible mark into your mind, his voice sticks into your mind. Well, it either grates or it's heaven. For Aya, it was like being in hell. Or as her Japanese mum always told her – the 18th level of hell.

After all, Hope was just whining about how he couldn't get a compartment for one, cursing Amtrak all the way.

_I swear, it happens all the time! Spoilt rich kid. _

Hope, after all, was the son of the new New York state governor Bartholomew Estheim. Presiding over the state's ONLY deficit in history. Eventually, Aya decided that her time with the NYPD was going to be numbered after all. Either she'd leave – or be "transferred down". So she resigned – and was now taking a break. She didn't want to fly (the hassle!) – yet wanted something classy. Like French. So Quebec it was.

Flipping the tab of the beer, she tossed back her head, and drained the beer. Bliss.

She flung herself on the bed, and promptly dozed off.

Even though it was the most scenic route in the whole of the nation.

**2½ hours later, at Albany.**

_We have now __reached __Albany-Rensselaer Station. As the capital of New York State…_

And Aya was thinking, _where all the corruption, disruption, and stopping the state budget from passing. And where at least one spoilt, rich, whiny kid lives in the GOVERNOR'S MANSION. Thank GOD for term limits. _

Well, then again, she practically fell out with all the Reds in the State Legislature. Including Éclair Farron – the leader of the Legislature. (Thank GOD she was the OPPOSITION leader. Phew.)

So she didn't really like Albany. But at least, she was on good terms with the City Mayor of NYC – Noct, as she called him. They often went out hunting. In Canada. Until the Tenebraes came in from their Garden State – which ended up in a merger of the two anyway.

Still, she hadn't gone out with him for quite a bit.

Meanwhile, making his way coolly into the train, into the same car as a certain blond bombshell of the NYPD . With ticket in hand, he swiped the ticket into the reader to unlock the door.

And. He saw his (ROYAL) friend's hunting friend. The Blond Bombshell of the NYPD. Asleep. In the bed right next to his.

He dropped his duffel bag onto the floor. In shock.

Hearing the door unlock, she stirred from her sleep, and stared up at… Kooky. (That's what Noct calls him.)

_Um, hi, Kooky_?

_Hi._

They were both blushing.

_So, how's life?_

_Taking a break. _

One could have heard the cicadas, if not for the drone of the train engine.

Aya continued: _Oh well, I've just resigned, and decided to go on a French-esque trip… to Quebec on a whim. Without a travel partner!_

_My goodness. Shoudn't you have at least called someone, like Bleu? I mean, Noct?_

_I'm not interested in hunting for now, and isn't he married?_

_Yeah, that's true, seems that we're the only ones left from our circles alone, huh?_

_Guess so. Sit down, make yourself comfy._

_Will do._

_Wanna beer?_

_Nah._

_Teetotalling?_

_HEY!_

_Oh all right._

_Could I say something, Aya?_

_Shoot._

Aya, purely out of a sense of familiarity, and a tinge of loneliness, she placed her arms around Alric's hips when he'd settled down and sitting on the bed.

_Hm, what's up Aya?_

_Just wanted to get some warmth._

_Can I talk – normally now?_

_Why not?_

_Oooookay. Stella and Noctis got married._

_And so?_

_I'm lonely. I kinda resigned from Noct's side._

_Why? Isn't that counterintuitive? _

_Well, if I'd remained, I'd just be seeing that happy couple, and be more aggrieved._

_Oh._

_Yeah. Noct can only spare time with Stella now – and I'm pretty lonely. The rest already left, running for Legislature._

_So, you're alone._

_Yeah._

Alric by now had tears welling up and Aya unbuttoned her jacket and lent it to Alric.

Alric was grateful for it. He sunk his head into Aya's ample chest, embracing her.

**Later on… over lunch**

_We're at Fort Edward-Glens Falls right now, and lunch will be served shortly. Enjoy the scenery.  
And thank you for choosing Amtrak._

_So, Alric, why'd you come here?_

_I have a shotgun on me._

_So?_

_I can't travel by air!_

_That's true… so yeah… so we're both travelling alone?_

_Guess so._

_Wanna follow me? I've been in Quebec once before._

_Sure, baby. Who'd give up the chance to go out on an extended date with the Japanese bombshell of the NYPD? It's like Japan's revenge!_

_*Aya blushes*_

_Don't be shy!_

_Now that's more like you!_

_Hey, you've got sauce on your face._

_Where?_

And Alric bends right over, grabbing Aya by the shoulders, licking the sauce right under nose, and finally giving her a French kiss.

_Welcome to France, Aya._

_French North America, I guess._

_That's right._

**Back in the room**

_*bump* *heads clash* (that's what you get when two people try to use a single mirror)_

_Hey, wait up Alric. Look at us._

_Hm. What?_

_Don't we look alike? Blond, half-Japanese, Empire State folks, we look kinda alike. _

_*both whipping out their shotguns*_

_*together* And we're gunners!_

_A/N: Quite fluffy. I guess. Because I was avoiding steam and lemons._

_Remember to read and review!_


End file.
